


Getting Down At Downton

by checkem89



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, no really, pants off dance off, unrelated shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkem89/pseuds/checkem89
Summary: The thing about living at Downton Abbey is that it is far removed from everyday life. Masters and servants live in their own world revolving around posh life and other nobles. Trips to the village to meet people are not always convenient, so sometimes you take what is available to you.This time, Mrs. Patmore punishes Daisy and Ivy for fighting over the boys & Jimmy and Alfred help the girls get along.
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Downton gang are getting it on with just about everyone in just about everywhere in just about every imaginable situation. A house crammed with that many bored adults is bound to end with with lots of screwing in between dressing for breakfast/luncheon/tea/dinner/riding/walking/traveling etc. If you have an idea for a pairing or situation or whatever, let me know. Nothing is off limits, so consider yourself warned.

In many ways Downton Abbey was a modern estate. As Earl, Robert has overseen the installation of electricity, two telephones and even put a refrigerator in the kitchen. But in many ways the family kept to tradition. Women were passed over, still unable to inherit titles from their fathers and both sexes adhered to strict codes of conduct that lesser born folk needn't bother with. Some rules however were bent. The right of the first night was one of those rules. Tonight Robert and Cora would entertain Mrs. Hughes and Carson separately on the eve of their wedding, or rather Elsie and Charles as he better start thinking of them. 

He thanked Bates and dismissed him for the night before heading into Cora's room for a quick chat.

"Your first jus primae noctis, it's a big undertaking. Are you nervous?" He was curious if women took this right as seriously as men did, not that he doubted his wife who continued to amaze him with her ability to conquer the challenges of upperclass English life.

"A bit of I'm honest. I'd hate to disappoint Carson after so many years of service and I know how much he loves tradition."

"Yes, I wouldn't put it past him to hope for a traditional bedding ceremony if those were still being done." They shared a quiet laugh over the idea of the family and half the village turning up to strip the bride and groom and ensure the consummation of their union.

A knock at the door asked for permission to enter and Robert took his cue to kiss his wife good night and retreat to his dressing room for his own frivolity. Sure enough there was a knock at his door too waiting to be answered.

"Ah, Mrs. Hughes, are you ready for your first lesson in marriage?"

"I suppose I am." She looked nervous and wrung her hands, desperate to look anywhere but at him as he ushered her into his dressing room. Robert could instantly tell tonight was going to be different than other first night's where he had taken sprightly young maids to his bed for a fondle and a shag before they bounded off to their new husband. No, Mrs. Hughes was not going to be satisfied by a quick romp, and to be honest, she deserved more intimate treatment after all her years here.

"There's no need to be anxious, it's all very natural -and fun!" His attempt to lighten the mood was met with a half-hearted smile that could almost be taken for sympathy. "I'm sure Cora is taking very good care of your fiancé, so you needn't worry about anything. You'll both be ready tomorrow when you take each other to bed for the first time. In fact," he reached for a bottle of champagne, uncorked it and poured a glass for each of them "why don't the two of us have a toast to celebrate your upcoming nuptials. To the soon to be Mrs. Carson, may your future be filled with love, honesty and nights of passion." They drank and he refilled her glass as they settled down on the couch together. He wouldn't take her drunk tonight, but a little wine could provide enough lubricant to make this easier for her.

When she finished her second drink, he put the glasses aside and helped her to stand. There would be no wooing tonight, well, not much anyway, but it was time to get cracking and by the sound of things Cora and Carson were far ahead of where he and Mrs. Hughes were. "Are you ready, Elsie?" Her name foreign on his tongue. "As ready as I'll ever be, m'lord." It was an automatic reply he could tell, but he couldn't help feeling as if she had something important to say. "Is there anything you wish to share with me before we start? I'd like you to be as comfortable as possible." Elsie wrestled with the offer to chew his ear before finally blurting it all out. "It's just that... I know Charles has said I am beautiful in his eyes, but I still can't help but feel as though I'd be a disappointment when the time comes. I'm no young thing and I can't offer him children nor make him a home."

"I see. That is quite the problem. While I can't speak for the man in question, I can offer you my own opinion. I've had my fair share of maids traipsing in and out of this bedroom and every one of them has been beautiful in her own way. I'm sure the same will hold true for you - and I do believe you will make your new cottage a home fitting for the both of you." Though still a bit stiff, she did seem to relax enough for the evening to progress. "Shall we get started?" he asked, kissing the top of her hand. If anything, Robert did like to be debonair in the bedroom and he hoped it reflected in everything from his dress (a black dressing gown over burgundy pajamas) to the champagne and classic romance. He was rewarded with a scarlet Elsie who could only nod in agreement. "Fabulous. Why don't you undress and we can get in bed." He said taking off his dressing gown and draping it over a chair.

It was impossible to gauge her mood as she said nothing and showed no emotion while she removed her shoes, belt and chatelaine and laid them aside with care. Next she removed and pocketed her hair pins and unbuttoned her black evening dress in a more mechanical fashion than most women did when they were being taken to bed. Oftentimes maids were either shy or tried to be sexy. Under her dress she wore a simple white corset with black stockings and he was surprised to find a light dusting of freckles covering her body. He crept up behind her while she neatly folded away her dress and felt her jump slightly under his touch when he placed his hands on her shoulders. Without a word spoken between them, he led her to sit on his bed where he knelt before her. Like every woman before her, she was as delicate as a porcelain doll and yearned to be treated with tenderness on night's like these. Robert kissed the arch of her foot and brushed his fingertips up her calves pausing to nose the area where material met flesh. He unclipped the stockings and pulled the flimsy material away, placing light kisses on the newly exposed skin. When he moved to repeat with the other stocking, he noticed Elsie's eyes were locked onto him and her chest was rising and falling heavily. Robert stood, offering Elsie his hand to rise with him and put them on his chest. Understanding his intent, she played with his pajama buttons and slowly undid them to feel his smooth chest before pulling her hands away as if she'd been burned. 

"You're doing marvelous so far." he reassured, guiding her arms to wrap around his neck while his rested on her hips. Slowly, they leaned into each other and lips met in the softest of kisses. Bodies drew closer and melted into a natural embrace as hands began to roam across smooth skin and lips were parted by tongues to taste another. Thanks to years of practice, Robert unlaced her corset and loosened the laces that did up women. He was about ready to remove the garment when the relaxed atmosphere was disrupted by loud banging noises from next door. _Good lord, was Carson pile driving Cora into the ground?_ Robert banged on the door that separated the rooms if only to save the furniture. Looking back, Elsie was holding her corset in place and was back to looking apprehensive.

"Don't let them bother you. You and Car... Charles will find something that works for the both of you. It may take a while, it took Cora and I a year to find our rhythm, but you will find something eventually." He doubted she would accept his comments tonight, but it would be useful later when lovemaking became more natural to them.

Attempting to rekindle the mood, he kissed Elsie first on the lips and then down her neck leading to the dusting of freckles high on her breasts. Curious to see if more were hidden from the world, he toyed with the highest clasp where corset met the soft valley between. With a sharp inhale, Elsie pushed the busk together and let the garment fall. They were both down to one layer now. Pert, pink nipples pushed through the chemise practically begging for attention, and who was he to deny a woman due attention. “A perfect handful” he said taking a breast in each hand before sucking one pearled nub into his mouth. Switching to the other their true color showed through the wet fabric, the color of a fine rosé wine one would drink on a midsummers picnic.

Needing to push this evening along if he were to get any sleep tonight, he dropped his hands to her thighs and fingered his way up her chemise back to the soft skin of her breasts. The subtlest okay from her eyes and he pulled the garment overhead and cast it aside.

The outline of his cock, now thick and heavy, was visible through his pajama trousers and wondered if now was the time to introduce her to it. That was the trickiest part about first nights, gauging reactions which could range anywhere from bashfulness to excitement to absolute fright; and he does not want to frighten Elsie with his cock – or any woman for that matter. Deciding she already felt plenty on display, Robert pulled the drawstring and let the last of his wardrobe fall, exposing himself to the housekeeper. Though her face reddened she did not look away and even made to reach for him. It seems propriety existed even when it came to coupling, Carson has truly met his match and it was hard not to chuckle at the behavior.

“Touch me Elsie.” he took her by the hand and wrapped it around his growing member “The whole point of this for you is to learn.” Slowly, she stroked with loose fingers, amazed as he grew in her petite hand. “A little bit firmer darling.” she quirked her head “Testicles are sensitive, penises, not so much.”

He grunted immediately, there wasn’t much better than a good tug job in his opinion. Besides, it gave blushing brides a chance to acquaint themselves with cocks before having it shoved inside them unceremoniously by zealous husbands. Too soon he felt the tightening low in his body. “Mrs. Hughes… Elsie, I’m going to… you need to stop.” Understanding what he meant, she ceased her actions and waited patiently as Robert regained his senses. When he believed he could handle the sight, he nodded towards her drawers which she removed unabashedly.

He gasped. She looked like a painting with long auburn hair flowing delicately down her back, down her front to barely cover her breasts much like lady Godiva when she rode nude through Coventry.

“Beautiful. Exquisite. I daresay, you just may give Car…Charles another heart attack if you’re not careful.” _Thank heavens this was only one night. Tomorrow he goes back to being Carson._

Motioning towards the bed, she laid down and spread her legs to accommodate his body. With two fingers he reached down and found her wetness to be satisfactory.

“It’s up to you to say when you are ready Elsie.”

One deep breath “I’m ready.”

Gods she is tight. Nails dug into his back and her eyes had scrunched shut when he took her; he wouldn’t move again till she eased. Gently he rocks against her, hips meeting hips, thrust meeting thrust, groans filling the air, and lips and tongues taste salty skin. When her breathing picks up, he grabs her around the waist and rolls them over so she is now on top, more in charge of her completion. She braces herself on his chest and moves so he is hitting every spot inside her and when he reaches to where they are joined, rubs little circles on her sensitive bud… tears stream down her cheeks, her channel grips him even tighter and she cries out obscenities to be heard down the gallery. She collapses against his form and Robert, with his face buried between her breasts, plants his feet firmly on the bed and bucks his hips upward to finish himself off.

They relax a moment, simply catching their breath and basking in the afterglow. “Poor Charles doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into.” He quips, and its enough to send the bed shaking, this time with laughter.


	2. One Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but no, I didn't forget about this!

With a shaky hand Thomas held the razor to his wrist. Suicide had never crossed his mind no matter how bad his life had gotten in the past. If he had been born normal like every other man in this house, he wouldn’t be in this position -a bloody lavender doomed to lose his livelihood with diminishing prospects everywhere he looked.

Loneliness ate at him even at the best of times. Normally, his preferences didn’t bother him in the slightest. Men were less fussy, more exciting, more rugged and ready for a tumble than women. It was society that was bothered by what he did in his bed and he couldn’t help but wonder why they cared so much when it was two men in love behind a locked door, yet turned a blind eye when men like Jimmy took a new woman to bed whenever he got the chance. The unfairness of everything was enough to make him sick.

Thomas threw the razor across the room, not caring where it landed. He had tried everything, hiding, suppressing, electroconvulsive therapy, pills, injections, but nothing had worked. All it had done, all it had brought him was repulsion, rejections, beatings and misery. All of it had culminated to Thomas sitting on a dingy bathroom floor, desperate for his life to change, for the hurt to end.

Of course, there was one thing he hasn’t tried. The thought had been nagging his brain for some time now even as he tried to run as far from it as possible.

Climbing out of the tub, still sopping wet in his clothing, he looked at his pale reflection in the mirror and contemplated how he would go about such an arrangement.

His relationship with Baxter would always be that of a brother-sister quality. Anna and Mrs. Hughes were married, and Mrs. Patmore was old enough to be his mother. Daisy on the other hand, had been soft on him once and was possibly innocent enough to still be led on. It would be easy enough to convince that sweet face of hers that he had changed, or perhaps she could change him. Heck, he’d even tell her it hurt, and he needed help getting rid of it; any man could back him up on that.

Aggravated by his thoughts, he punched the mirror and looked with satisfaction at his reflection in the now spiderwebbed mirror. Broken, but still whole like him.

Deep down he knew it weren’t right, that he would be a more wretched man in the end of it and Mrs. Patmore would be only one faster than Mr. Carson to throw him out on his ear. No, it would have to be someone outside the abbey, perhaps even outside the village if he wanted to keep up a professional appearance. Thomas snorted, never thought he would be juggling between being viewed as a licentious man or an inverted one.

Still, he had to try and make himself normal. On his next half day for sure.

\---------------------------------------------------

Finished clearing up after the family’s breakfast and polishing the few bits of silver needed for luncheon, Thomas dressed in his smartest day suit, the navy one that caught the eyes of maids who didn’t know him, and announced his departure to Mr. Carson.

Without waiting for a reply from the butler, he bolted out the door and set a brisk pace for the train station. If he hesitated, he would get cold feet and he didn’t want to think what would happen if he did.

Stepping off into the smokey air, Ripon was right to meet his needs. Like all cathedral cities it was filled with ways to morally bankrupt oneself with a racetrack one could gamble at and prostitutes who would spread their legs for a few quid without question. Additionally, he thought as he wiped the bit of sweat already forming at the nape of his neck, he could take advantage of the tailors and get a new suit made for summer.

At the tailors, an older gentleman fitted him for a suit of light khaki colored cotton which he offset with a cream-colored necktie and pocket square. Buying a new suit was not only a functional transaction for Thomas, it was a way to boost his confidence and not get distracted by a handsome face of his age. He paid half upfront and agreed to purchase a hat from the kindly gentleman when he came back next month to pick it up.

Knowing that his half day had been productive in at least one way, Thomas set course for the seedier streets of Ripon. Eventually he found an alleyway where the necklines were lower, and the hemlines were higher than those of respectable women. A woman who looked to be an old hand at the profession approached him from behind a column.

“You’re a fit one aint'cha? Didn’t think a bloke like you’d be gagging for it.”

Thomas brushed her off and opened the door beneath a broken neon sign. The parlor was smokey and the heavy scent of mixed perfumes were strong enough to choke a horse. Madam Kensington welcomed him under the false name of Alfred Nugent, because fuck that guy still, and lined up her girls to introduce them.

First up was Helen, a sheepish blonde who was questionably of age. She may not have been a small child, but Thomas was not desperate enough to tarnish a girl fresh from her mother’s skirts.

Margret too was on the younger side, though not enough he would feel guilty about it.

Minnie was a touch older than, could have attended school with his sister probably, but passed on her for the nasty looks.

Becky was a straight no due to looking too much like Mrs. Hughes and possibly not being quite right in the head.

Then there was Annie, whose cold demeanor warms a bit when he smiled at her. Her makeup was more tasteful than that of her cronies and her hair was trimmed to a bob. Mr. Carson would kill him for likening her to Lady Mary even in his own head, but that was most certainly who she reminded him of. It should have been wrong to pay for sex with a prostitute that resembled your employer’s daughter, but the familiarity was strangely comforting, and it would be a secret he’d take to the grave. Thomas handed over his £50 to Madam Kensington and allowed Annie to lead him up the staircase by his sweaty hand.

“You’re right nervous, first time visiting a brothel?” The air with which she said it was casual, despite the obvious slapping noises of sex around them. It was almost as if they weren’t about to do something society despised.

Thomas thought back to the various men he bought time with when the family took to London for the season. “One could say that.”

Annie opened the door to her boudoir. It was cluttered, dim and a bit messy with intimate clothing laid across her vanity and privacy screen.

“So, how do you want me?”

“Err… normal I guess.” He cursed the blush spreading across his face.

“Normal?” she said with an amused look “Your fresher than I thought. Come here love and I’ll show you what’s what.”

Thomas sat next to her on the large four poster bed and felt his body instinctually stiffen when she wrapped her arms around him and drew him into a kiss – well, almost every part of him stiffened. Her mouth was soft and carefree, so unlike the needy men he was used to who couldn’t be bothered to shave each morning. She was womanly in her ways, not rough or aggressive like men who lived in the passion of the moment. Thomas felt his hands tremble as Annie guided one beneath her dress to her bare breasts and gave it a squeeze.

“They’re squishy.” Thomas mused aloud as he groped and fondled the supple skin only to have it spring back beneath his touch. Maybe being a normal man wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Annie giggled as she pushed off the straps of her dress and started to rub him through his trousers. “If you like that, you might like getting between them.” She said thrusting out her chest a bit more.

With a bit of reluctance, Thomas took the other breast in hand and pressed his face between the two. _Cor, women were soft!_ As much as Thomas missed the hair and the sturdiness of men, women were a level of softness that he had never imagined in his entire life.

Thomas lost himself for a moment, reveling childlike in this soft and squishy bit of human that he almost forgot they would have to progress before his hour was up.

Pulling away, Annie stood and let her dress slip from hips, so she stood nude before him.

Thomas fumbled for a moment. _Say something you numpty_ “Very nice.” _Very nice? Christ he was doomed if that was the best he could come up with seeing anyone naked._

Thankfully, Annie let the weak compliment pass and turned her attention to his trousers. He should have been hard by now, so hard it should have hurt pressing against rough fabric. Thomas cleared his throat, his embarrassment clearly back in full force, and thought of lewd images while Annie divested him of his clothing.

Once they were both indecent, she stroked his member till it stood from sheer stimulation. “Very impressive.” She said eyeing his mostly engorged member. He had a feeling she knew he wasn’t fully erect, but it was more than enough to do the deed and she probably chalked it up to nerves. Taking him by the hand once again, she pulled him on top of her in the middle of the bed and spread her legs.

_Dear God, it looks like a deflated football that had been trod on._

But this is what real men craved, and so must he if he wanted any sort of happiness.

He parted her folds and looked up for some sort of permission. “Just push in love and you’ll figure out the rest.”

 _Right. Here comes normalcy._ Thomas thought as he pushed in. It was warm and wet, somewhat like a mouth, but more rigid than he thought it would be and, more surprisingly, there were ridges. It weren’t bad if he were completely honest, but it was nowhere near as tight as an arse.

Thomas felt he was about to deflate and, in an attempt to not look completely pathetic, he closed his eyes and thought of Jimmy.

_Mmmmmm…. Oh yeah. Jimmy was such a fucking tease, walking around the men’s hall half naked, flaunting that perfect body of his around. What he wouldn’t give to steal a kiss when they wound the clocks, silently promising to meet so Thomas could part those tight cheeks and slowly stretch his hole as he slid in till he was buried to the hilt. How he longed to see Jimmy’s face screwed up in satisfaction, stroking his own cock while Thomas drove into him making the bed squeak._

Thomas felt his own balls tightening as he continued to imagine hands searching skin hidden from the world. After what felt like forever, he finally spilled his seed and opened his eyes to not Jimmy, but Annie, and promptly collapsed next to her.

“That was certainly a marathon.” She commented while checking the clock “10 more minutes or Madam Kensington will start dinging you for more.”

Thomas nodded his acknowledgement and rested in the quiet.

“Whatever woman ends up with you will be a lucky one no doubt.” Thomas grunted a noncommittal response. _Why did women always have to talk? Couldn’t they ever just not say what pops into their heads?_

“You’re a lavender, aren’t you? You fuck like one.” Thomas’ blood ran cold, and he began to panic. Was he so inverted that it was obvious what he was? “There’s no need to panic, love. You’re not the first one of your kind put up to it by his mates.” She said cuddling up against him in a way that strangely felt friendly instead of sexual. “Your secret is safe with me.”

For the first time in months, Thomas finally felt relaxed. Someone knew his secret and had not rejected him for it.

Without confirming nor denying his interest in men, Thomas thanked her, dressed, and left. That would the first and last time he ever laid with a woman, and if Mr. Carson didn’t like it then he could get stuffed.


	3. A Game of Hide The Zucchini

“That’s it! I’ve had enough!” The shrill voice of Mrs. Patmore cut through their quarrel once again. “You two girls have been rowing over boy’s day in and day out when there’s still the cricket match and two dinners to make to prepare for. I have given you both more than enough warnings and you still can’t find a civil way to get your work done. You leave me with no choice but to punish the both of you.”

“It weren’t my fault Mrs. Patmore, Ivy told Alfred –” Daisy started when Ivy started shooting back.

“Quit it Daisy! I did nothing wrong and you know it. You’re just jealous because Alfred doesn’t fancy you.”

“That is exactly what I was talk about. Back of the store cupboard, both of you. Now march!” Mrs. Patmore ordered her girls, pointing her wooden spoon similarly to the way a general would use a sword to direct their army.

The girls threw down their aprons and trudged away to the store cupboard for their bollocking.

“Up against the wall there. Skirts up, bloomers down.” Mrs. Patmore said with her hands on her hips “We’ve food on the stove and I won’t have it burning.”

“But Mrs. Patmore –” Daisy and Ivy exclaimed in unison.

“You heard me, now be quick about it!”

Daisy and Ivy shot each other dirty looks as they complied, silently blaming the other for the shared embarrassment.

*WHACK* The spoon landed squarely on Ivy’s bum leaving a pretty, pink mark behind only to come down again and do the same to Daisy. *WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK* Mrs. Patmore went back and forth, watching the four globes bounce and jiggle as they changed from snowy white to rosy red amid cries of clemency.

Mercy finally came when the two girls were reduced to sniffles. They bent down gingerly to pick up their underwear as Mrs. Patmore scanned the shelves.

“Not so fast girls.” Mrs. Patmore chided as she picked two slim zucchini off the shelf “Let this be a reminder of what you two are fighting over.” She said sliding a zucchini inside each girl so it rested snugly between their legs. “Now, you aren’t allowed to remove it till bed. If I hear any more arguing or complaining, you’ll be getting another spanking and something bigger to fill your holes. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Mrs. Patmore.” They dutifully replied as they awkwardly righted their clothing and shuffled back into the kitchen.

Once the dishes were cleaned and the extras stored, Daisy and Ivy retreated to the storeroom where they rubbed a soothing balm on the other’s tender, pink flesh.

“What’s the matter? I’m not rubbin’ too hard, am I?” Ivy asked as Daisy squirmed beneath her touch.

“No…” Daisy’s face now redder than her bottom “it just feels good is all.”

Ivy looked at Daisy as if she were absolutely mad.

“What? Don’t look at me like that. Gimme the cream and I’ll show you.”

Ivy handed over the cream and raised her dress so Daisy could apply the cool cream to her sore bum. It was as if Daisy’s gently touch was magnified by a thousand, setting off every heightened sense in her body and sending it straight to her core.

“You’re right, it is rather exciting, isn’t it?” Ivy said arching her hips slightly.

“I guess we should try and get along.” Daisy slipped a hand lower and played with the zucchini protruding from two glistening lips.

“Mrs. Patmore said we weren’t supposed to remove it yet.”

“I’m not taking it out, just moving it about.”

“Alfred, come look at this” Jimmy, still in is cricket whites, got the attention of the other footman as quietly as he could and moved aside so Alfred could have a look.

After peeking through the crack in the door, Alfred pulled away immediately, shocked but not completely disgusted. “They’re touching each other. It’s wrong.”

“Who cares, it’s bloody exciting ain’t it?”

“We shouldn’t be watching anyhow. I’m going to tell Mr. Carson so Mrs. Hughes can sort it out.”

“Like hell you are. Most men never get to see this kind of stuff for free.”

“This is definitely worth rowing over if it feels like this.” They heard Ivy moan breathlessly.

Sensing what could be his only opportunity for some action, Jimmy grabbed Alfred by the arm and bulled into the storeroom. “How would you two ladies like to lose the veg and find out?”

Daisy and Ivy gave a little scream and made to cover their intimate areas.

“What’s the point now that we’ve already seen the goods? You’re curious anyway, aren’t ya Ivy?” Jimmy lowered his head so hair would intentionally fall in front of his face just so he could flip it back. “Even you have to admit it felt good doing it, right Daisy?” He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “Imagine how good Alfred would feel if you let him do to you what you did to Ivy.”

They turned to look at Alfred who was facing the corner, hands covering his lower half. “Look at him, so scared.” he whispered to both girls who seemed to be giving the idea some thought. “You know it hurts if someone doesn’t take care of it.”

Daisy looked to Ivy “I know we shouldn’t, but I don’t want to hurt Alfred.”

With a little push from Jimmy, Daisy and Ivy pad over to Alfred and run a soothing hand up the length of his arm. “It’s alright Alfred. We’re not disgusted by you at all… unless you were disgusted by us.” Daisy takes a step back, hoping it isn’t true.

“No, it’s not that.” Alfred reaches out to Daisy before quickly bringing his hand back to cover the tenting in his trousers.

“Fucking virgins” Jimmy mutters under his breath sensing the discomfort filling off the room. If he doesn’t save this quick, he’ll be cuffing the carrot tonight. Coming in from behind, Jimmy reaches around to undo the buttons of Daisy’s dress. “I just want to see.” He whispers when she squirms under his touch. Ivy was more of the rebel and had the prettier face, but Daisy was the curvier of the two.

“Christ. You’re not wearing a corset?!” Jimmy is in awe while Alfred and Ivy stand there with mouths agape and slack hands.

“They’re uncomfortable in a hot kitchen all day and they get in the way of all the bendin.” Daisy, red faced, tries to defend herself. Jimmy undoes the two remaining buttons and lets the dress fall.

Daisy shivers as Jimmy caresses the smooth skin of her sides up to her breasts where he teases and squeezes the nipples to attention. “There you are Alfred, got her all warmed up for you.” He says pushing a looser, half-naked woman to his friend and taking Ivy in his arms. _It’ll be a wonder if Alfred ever becomes a father_ , Jimmy thinks to himself. He all but had Daisy on her knees and Alfred had done naught with Ivy.

Jimmy picks up Ivy and places her on the small table in the center of the room, Alfred follows unsurely with Daisy. They couples kiss and the girls work on undressing their footman while Jimmy teases Ivy with the zucchini.

“All your hair is red!” Daisy says excitedly after undoing Alfred’s trousers and taking him in hand.

They nip, suck, grope and lick as skin is exposed till they have worked their way out of all their clothing.

“Mrs. Patmore said we weren’t to take it out till we went to bed.” Daisy says when Alfred tries to remove the zucchini.

“Christ Daisy, you’re also supposed to wear a corset, but that’s gone out the window now ain’t it?”

Ivy giggles as the boys remove and discard the slick zucchinis with some minor difficulty. Alfred pulls Daisy closer and plunges in while Jimmy rubs along Ivy’s folds before sinking into her warm center. They quickly fill the room with giggles and Alfred has attached his mouth to Daisy’s breast.

It isn’t till Ivy lies back on her elbows that Jimmy gets his next idea. “Alfred, get your gob offa her. Daisy, kiss Ivy.”

Daisy looks offended at the suggestion, but Ivy surprises them all running a finger along Daisy’s jaw and drawing her in for a kiss. The boys pound in harder while the girls play, running fingers through hair and pinching nipples.

Jimmy feels his balls beginning to tighten and a quick look at Alfred says he is close as well. Much to Ivy’s disappointment, Jimmy pulls out and convinces the other three they should swap partners.

Ivy hops down from the table, picks up the zucchini and bends over to let Alfred take her from behind with the zucchini filling her arse. Jimmy is pleased when Daisy too grabs a zucchini to play with herself while sucking him off. Eventually, Daisy asks Jimmy to sit on the table so she can climb on his lap and ride him.

The table creaks when Alfred and Ivy climb onto the table as well so he can pound into Ivy on all fours. Soon Ivy shudders her release, taking Alfred with her. Jimmy slides a thumb down and plays with Daisy’s sensitive nub till she too is squealing with delight and milking him dry.

Daisy, Alfred, Jimmy and Ivy are coming down from their high when the door to the storeroom opens unexpectedly. “Ah, I’m glad to see the four of you are finally getting on.” Mrs. Patmore says grabbing a large cucumber “Clean up before you leave, I don’t want any white sauce sitting out overnight. I’ll be going up now. Night all.”

“Do ya think she…” Daisy says to Ivy and all four of them burst out in laughter.


End file.
